Love in another Dimension
by Kaylie-chan
Summary: Darien cheats on Serena and Serena feels that Darien is not her soul-mate, and in search for her soul-mate she asks Pluto to send her to another dimension to him...
1. Prolouge..Darien cheats and Serena find ...

Hiya people! I'm new to this and I'm sorry that I posted the wrong thing!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon...so please...don't sue me! 

**Love in Another Dimension: **

Prolouge

One night as Serena headed towards Darien's apartment, she thought to herself,

'I wonder what Darien will say when I tell him that I want to lose my virginity to him...'

When Serena walks into the apartmentshe screamsand Darien looks up to where Serena was standing by the door.

"Darien why are you cheating on me?" Serena asked.

"I don't love you and I never will, I only went with you to get your power, and to become King and to have Rini!"

replied Darien with an evil look and shaking his head at her as if she was a small child. She slaps him and leaves the apartmentcrying. She runs and finds herself in front of the Hiwaka Shrine.Rei is at the Shrine doing her normal duties when shehappens tolookover at the door and sees Serena,althoughshe doesn't see the tears in her friend's eyes, as she putsher focus back onto her work and yells out her traditional,

"Hiya Meatball Head!"

When she doesn't get an answerfromSerena, Rei looksup and at Serena, and she notices thatSerena isrocking and crying, not the usual loud wailing but the soft feeling tears. Rei stops what sheis doing andruns over and hugs her friend.

"Sere, what's wrong."

Serena looks over at Rei and says

"D...Darien w...was cheating on me then b...broke up with me!"

"I'm gonna kill him!" Rei yells.

While Rei starts planning her methods of tortures she looks over at Serena and notices that the girl is sleeping. She brings Serena a blanket and a pillow and lets her lie where she is, which is luckily in her room. Rei calls Serena's mom afterwards and made up a lie that she was going to stay over at her house and her mom cheerily replies,

"Okay!"

After Rei hangs up the phone withher, sheimmediatelycalls Amara and tells her about the current situation

"I'm gonna kill the bastard for hurting my Kitten!"

Rei thenreplies

"How about you, me and Lita go to visit himtomorrow, and we just...oh I don't know, show him why he should never EVER mess with the Moon Princess and a close friend of ours?"

Amaraimmediatelyagreed with a quick

"Okay"

Rei hangs up with her then calls Lita, and tells her what happened to Serena.

"I'm gonna pound him into a bloody pulp!" Lita yells.

Rei then replied "How about we do that tomorrow?"

Lita thenrespondedfull of energy andanger

"You got it. See ya."

Then Rei hung up the phone with her and went to her room and fell asleep on her favorite chair.

Flames, Comments, and suggestions welcome! The  
More you write the sooner I'll write!


	2. Chapter 1: Darien gets beat to a bloody ...

Hiya people! I'm new to this and I'm sorry that I posted the wrong thing!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon...so please...don't sue me! 

**Love in Another Dimension:**

Chapter 1: Darien gets beat to a bloody pulp

Early the next morning Reiwakes up and immediately goes to meet Amara and Lita, knowing that Serena would be sound asleep, afterall, it is before 1pm, and everyone knows that Serena can't wake up on her own before that time. When Rei sees Amara and Lita she can tell they are ready to kill him, or pound him into a bloody pulp, or worse,which was exactly what they were going to do.

"Hey guys, ready?" Rei asks.

"I'm gonna pound him into a bloody pulp for hurting my Kitten!" Amara says.

"I'm gonna make him pay for hurting my princess and friend!" Lita says.

"Okay well then if we are going to do anything we have to get there first!" Rei says.

They start walking down the street and when they come up to his apartment building they run in. When they get to the door they knock and when Darien comes to the door Amara hits him in the gut and says

"That's for cheating on Serena!"

Rei walks in and hits him in the jaw and says,

"That's for hurting her feelings."

Lita goes over and tells Amara to hold him and Amara nodds and grabs his arms keeping him still and unable to move.Lita looks at Darien with eyes that were full of hate.

"You should have known better hurt Serena especially with us around, duh!"

Amara releases him andall three of the girls proceed to beat him into a pulp by hitting him everywhere they possbily could.After they were done they left telling him one last thing

"Ha! Don't you ever touch Sere again! You don't deserve to be called her protector!"

They left laughing at how terrified Darien looked, and at how beat up he was. He definitely wouldn't cheat on anyone, ever again.

Flames, Comments, and suggestions welcome! The


	3. Chapter 2: Serena tells REi how she real...

Hiya people! I'm new to this and I'm sorry that I posted the wrong thing!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon...so please...don't sue me! 

**Love in Another Dimension:**

Chapter 2: Serena tells Rei how she really felt...

When Serena awoke, she discovers that she is still at Rei's home and that Lita, and Amara have joined her there, and all three happen to be sitting all around her, waiting for her to awaken. In other words, they were waiting for a really long time.

"Rei, Lita, Amara what did you do?"

She asked this because everyone knew that seeing Amara, Lita, and Rei together meant that something was definitely going on. They looked up at her with innocent expressions on their faces. And Lita responded for the three of them,

"Nothing, Sere, what could we possibly do?"

"Why don't I believe that? Especially coming from you, Lita. With those fake innocent expressions onya'll faces" Serena says.

Then, she suddenly remembered last night and she looked at Rei in disbelief, and asked her,

"Rei! Did you tell them about Darien and my break up?"

"Yes.." Rei replied with a little bit of hesitation.

"He deserved to be beaten, Kitten!" Amara explains to her before Serena could say anything..

"Yea!" Lita immediately agrees, afterall, noone messes with Serena without going through her first, and that means emotionally too..

"Rei, Lita, Amara since you guys know about it maybe I should tell you something." Serena says a little hesitantly.

The three girls look at each other, and then they look at Serena, leaning in to hear exactly what she had to say to them. Everyone knows that Serena can't keep a secret, so this one had to be important if she kept this secret this long, because the look on her face had changed from carefree to stressed and finally to understanding, and Serena never looked like that. She's the clutsy one afterall.

"What?" they ask her in unison. Serena sighed and closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, she spoke,

"I don't love Darien. I thought I did, but I don't, and I have a feeling that the one that I am meant to be with isn't in this dimension. I'm also willing to take you three and only you three with me to Pluto to ask her to take me to him for I'm sure that she knows where he is..."

After she finished speaking she looked at herthree protectors, the ones who always stood up for her, and yes, that includesRei, no matter how much they argued, Rei would hurt anyone who layed a hand on Serena and they both knew it. That's why everyone said that they could be sisters, afterall. She just hoped that they would agree to come withher on this quest.Rei, the ever outspoken one spoke for the three of them,

"Of course we'll go witcha Meatball Head! You couldn't go on your own, you would probably mess everything all up!"

"Really?" Serena asks, ignoring the part where Rei partially insulted her. She looked at the other two for confirmation.

"Of course, Kitten, we'll go with you!" Amara says, nodding to her and patting her on the head.

"We couldn't letcha go all by yourself, could we? What kind of protectors would we be then?" Lita responded with a small smile.

"Thanks guys."

Serena said with asmile,and theymade their journeyto the Time Gates to Pluto, and to the truth...

Flames, Comments, and suggestions welcome! The more the better.


	4. Chapter 3:PLuto spills the beans and a n...

Hiya people!! I'm new to this and I'm sorry that I posted the wrong thing!!   
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon...so please...don't sue me!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Love in Another Dimension: Chapter 3: Pluto spills the beans...and a new scout and friend arrives on the adventure.   
  
When Rei, Lita, Amara, and Serena arrived at the Time Gates and as   
always Pluto yelled out "You are not worthy you will die!!"   
"Pluto it's us!!" Serena answered, "You know, Lita, Rei, Serena, and   
Amara???" "Sorry, Princess." said Pluto as she bows. "Pluto call me..." Serena said with a slight groan. "Serena." Pluto completed for her. "Right" Serena grinned, "Now, as you probably already know I don't   
believe that Darien is my soul-mate. When Rei found out she told Amara and   
Lita, as you know together is a very dangerous combination. Then, they, as a   
group, Rei, Lita and Amara beat Darien to a bloody pulp, as I was asleep."  
"He deserved it!" Rei proclaimed.   
"Yea, he shouldn't have hurt my Kitten!!" Amara growled.   
"What they said." Lita agreed.   
"As you know, Lita, Amara, Serena, Rei I know all the future and past.   
I knew this a long time ago, but it was your destiny that this happen." Pluto   
stated solemnly. "You knew!!!" Serena said, anger in her words.   
"Serena before you get angry I have a new scout for you to meet, and   
please be nice, and you said that you wanted to find your soul-mate, right??   
Well then I can help you with that but you will encounter many strange   
people and things. But you will have your friends here for I know that you will   
make quick friends with this new scout as well, when she first transforms   
she will remember you and her adventures as a scout when she was younger with   
you, Jupiter, and Uranus, for Uranus and her were close." Said Pluto before   
she waved her hands. A girl appears from thin air. She looked at them and started screaming "AHHH!!!!" the girl screamed. "Hello!!" Serena said happily.   
"Umm...hello. I'm Kaylie but you can call me Kay." Kaylie said before   
asking, "What's yours?" "I'm Serena! That's Amara and that's Lita" Serena pointed to each one as she said their name. "Oh, hi!" Kaylie happily said.   
"I'm Sailor Pluto." Pluto introduced herself. "Why am I here??" Kaylie all but demanded.   
"Well, you are Sailor Destiny, the scout of the stars, and controller   
of the Destiny Crystal second only to Serena's." Pluto calmly stated.   
"What?!?!" Kaylie asked, mystified.   
"Take this" Pluto said as she handed Kaylie a brooch that has a   
shooting star on it. "Now I want you to concentrate really hard on this brooch,   
okay?" "Okay, Sailor Pluto" Kaylie said nervously. "Just call me Pluto, you make me sound old" ordered Pluto, "Now   
concentrate." "Okay" says Kaylie. She bowed her head down and concentrated. A   
shooting star appeared on her forehead and her aura appears its navy blue tinted with silver.  
"WOW, she really is Sailor Destiny!!" Serena exclaimed. "Okay, now look up" Pluto commanded. Kaylie looked up at them. "Now say Destiny CrystalStarlight Power!" Pluto ordered. "Okay...Destiny CrystalStarlight Power!!!!" Kaylie said loudly. Then she transformed. She looked down at herself and said happily, "Wow! Look at me!" She then sees Serena. Bows. "Hello, Princess...yes, I know, call you Serena. I remember! I remember everything! Nice to see you again Serena, its been so long! I'll detransform now!" Destiny said joyfully and detransforms. "Wow!   
It's great to be back. Hello, Amara, it's been a long time."   
"Yes it has old friend," Amara said with a grin.   
"Lita, I have taken after you and who knows maybe I can cook as well as   
you someday! Amara, I hope that one day you and I can spar or fight. I am   
trying to be as good as you!" says Kaylie. "Maybe, Little One, maybe," says Amara. "Pluto its been a long time! Get it time!" said Kaylie with a laugh.   
"Yea...funny!!" Pluto chuckled. "So why did you guys awaken me?? Are we going on an adventure??" asked Kaylie, excitement tingeing her voice. "Yes, we are, Little One" said Amara with a smile. "Well, Pluto, lets go!!!" Kaylie exclaimed excitedly.  
  
  
Flames, suggestions, and comments are welcome!! Anything!!!! Please R&R!  



	5. Chapter 4: Kaylie finds out about her si...

Hiya people!! I'm new to this and I'm sorry that I posted the wrong thing!!   
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ...so please...don't sue me, okay? Cause all that you will get is::counts money:: $5.00 to my name. Sailor Gemini Dragon is dedicated to a friend. She knows who she is!!  
  
  
Love in Another Dimension: Chapter 4: Kaylie finds out about her sister, and Pluto tells them some stuff.  
  
Pluto waves her staff and a warp appears. "This is the way to the other the other dimension which you want to go." Pluto tells the girls. As they are about to step through the portal Pluto tells Kaylie "Your sister, Suna, is in this dimension, but she doesn't know that she's Sailor Dreamer, your sister." "I understand." says Kaylie. 'my sister is here?? Yay! I missed her so I wonder if she's okay. I hope that no one has hurt her!! She was always so fragile.' Thinks Kaylie to her self. "Girls, I must tell you something about your appearances before you go. Serena, your hair will be tinted with silver. Lita, your hair fill be tinted with forest green and it will be longer. Amara, your hair will be down to your shoulders, and it will be tinted with pure blond. Rei, your hair will be changed to a really, really dark purple to look almost back, and will be tinted with red. And Kaylie, your hair will be longer up to your knees and it will be tinted with navy blue tinted with silver." Finishes Pluto. "Anything else Pluto?" Serena asks. "Yes a few more things. You guys except for Kaylie for she already has them are getting telepathic powers. Kaylie already has healing powers as well, but you guys won't be getting those. You guys will be given special keys. The Mars Key for you Rei. The Jupiter Key for you Lita. The Uranus Key for you Amara. Finally, the Destiny Key for you Kaylie *gives the girls the Keys.* These are for you guys to keep. Sailor Gemini Dragon gave it to you. These Keys can transport you anywhere. They are also devices that you can talk through if you don't wanna use your mind. They are capable of many other things as well. As you guys get closer to your keys they will grow closer to you and they will do anything in their power to serve you. You can name it any name that you want for it is yours forever. You guys can also contact her in cases that you guys are in a fight that you guys know that you can't win, and Sailor Dreamer, Kaylie's sister can't help then contact her. She goes by the name of Dreagon. Kaylie I know that you are anxious to talk to your old friend as is she so you know what to do if you ever want to talk to her. Any questions? Oh and if you need me you can contact me through the Pluto Key. Okay?" finishes Pluto. *sees that Kaylie has already grown close to her Key.* "I see that you have already grown very close to your key Little One" says Amara. "Yea, I have I have decided to name it TimeStar after Time which is what Pluto and Dreagon protect and Star after well, I luv stars! Guys have you named yours??" asks Kaylie. "I have I have named it Forest" says Lita. "I have named mine Wind" says Amara. "And I have named mine MoonStar" says Serena. "Can we go now?" asks Kaylie. "Yes, Little One, here we go!" says Amara. "Yay!" says Kaylie. Kaylie steps through, then Lita, then, Serena, then Rei, then Amara.  
  
  
  
  
  
Flames, suggestions, and comments are welcome!! Anything!!!! Please R&R!  



	6. Chapter 5: We meet the Guys!! And Kaylie...

Hiya people!! I'm new to this and I'm sorry that I posted the wrong thing!!   
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ...so please...don't sue me, okay? Cause all that you will get is::counts money:: $5.00 to my name. Sailor Gemini Dragon is dedicated to a friend. She knows who she is!! "..." means talking, '...' means thinking to self, ~...~ means telepathically, "-" means interrupted.  
  
Love in Another Dimension: Chapter 5: Dragon Ball Z warriors?? Who are they??  
  
************************************  
The girls step through the portal  
***********************************  
Kaylie groggily opened her eyes and sees a heavily muscled guy looking   
at   
her.   
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!" she screamed before running over to Lita.   
  
"Lita! Wake up!! Some guy is looking at us!!" Kaylie screamed   
panicking.   
  
"Huh?? A guy is looking at us??" asked Lita before she looked up and   
screamed, "AHHH!!! Lets wake up the girls before he does something!!"  
  
"Right!" Kaylie agreed before screaming, "Serena, wake up!!!!"   
  
"Amara, wake up! Rei wake up!!" Lita said, trying to wake the others.   
  
"What do you want?? I'm tired!!" grumbled Serena.   
  
"Sere, its what, *looks at watch* 12pm!" Lita laughed.   
  
"Little One, what's wrong???" asked Amara.   
  
"Mara there is some guy here! He was looking at me when I woke up!!"   
replied   
a worried  
Kaylie.   
  
Amara looks at the guy. "Who are you?? What you want with us??" Amara   
snarled.   
  
"Hey I'm not gonna hurt you! I'm Goku! Your at my house!" said Goku   
smiling   
the familiar Goku style smile.   
  
"Yea, right!" Serena sneered slightly.   
  
~ Serena, don't worry, I don't sense evil from him. ~ Rei told her.  
  
~ Good!, then I'll introduce myself, okay guys, you do the same!~   
  
"Goku, hi! I'm Kaylie but call me Kay okay?" Kaylie said cheerfully.   
  
"I'm Rei, I don't sense evil from you, you seem very pure." Rei .   
  
"I'm Lita, how are ya?" says Lita.   
  
"I'm Amara, who are you?? How did you find us??" says Amara.  
  
~Mara! Calm down, Rei and I don't sense evil from him!!~ Kaylie   
scolded her.   
  
Serena couldn't hold it in anymore; she started laughing.   
  
"Serena, right? Why are you laughing??" asked Goku.   
  
"Yea, Meatball head why are you laughing??" Rei also asked.   
  
"His hair...its so funny!!!!" Serena laughed.   
  
"Hey I wouldn't be talking if I was you, Meatball head!" says another   
voice.   
  
"Hey who's that???" asked the startled Serena whom stopped laughing.   
  
"I'm Gohan!" replied the voice. Gohan comes out and into the room.  
  
  
"So...Gohan is it? Tell me what year are we in?? Oh and I'm Kaylie and   
that's   
Serena *pointing to each as she goes along* Lita, Amara, and Rei!" she   
told   
them.   
  
"What time are we in??" Lita asked.   
  
"You are in the year 2025. Why??" said Gohan wondering how she didn't   
know   
what year it was.   
  
"Okay, now what date are we in?" asked Rei.   
  
"Its August 5th" answered Goku.   
  
"Now where are we??" Amara demanded.   
  
"You are in the Black Forest in Japan." replied Gohan before asking,   
"Well,   
we answered all your questions, now tell us who are you???"   
  
"You already know who we are in these forms, but, we are formally known   
as   
the Sailor Scouts." Serena calmly stated.   
  
"The Sailor Scouts now who are they?" asked Gohan like he was talking   
like he   
was speaking to a small child. Serena then told them about the Silver   
Millennium.   
  
"Wow!" was all Goku could say.   
  
"How do we know you are telling the truth??" demanded Gohan.   
  
"Lets show him!" exclaimed Serena.   
  
"Right!" agreed all the girls in unison.   
  
"I'll go first! Destiny CrystalStarlight Power!!" Yelled out Kaylie   
holding   
up her brooch and in a flash of lights and ribbons stood Sailor Destiny   
in   
her place.   
  
"Its time for my turn! Moon Crystal Power!!" yelled Serena. In a flash   
of   
of lights and ribbons now stood Sailor Moon in Serena's place.   
  
"My turn! Mars Crystal Power!" shouted Rei and in a bunch of  
lights and fire stood Sailor Mars in place of Rei.   
  
"Alright, my turn! Jupiter Crystal Power!" yelled out Lita and in a   
bunch of   
lights  
and lightning stands Sailor Jupiter.   
  
"Guess its my turn! Uranus Planet Power!" Amara shouted and in a bunch   
of   
lights and such, there stood Sailor Uranus in place of Amara.   
  
"Believe us now??" Kaylie asked, somewhat smug.   
  
"Yea..." Gohan replied while thinking, 'Wow! She is soooo pretty with   
her   
long brown hair and her long legs...WAIT!! She is only a girl!'   
  
"You guys wanna tryout your powers with us?" asked Goku.   
  
"You have strong powerlevels, but you apparently don't know how to use   
them.   
Lets see what you know how to do though. Maybe later, k?" said Goku.   
  
"Training will be soooo much fun! Let's do it Serena!" pleaded Lita.   
  
"Okay, but lets detransform for now okay, to save our energy."   
Suggested   
Serena.   
  
"Right!" exclaimed the girls in unison. They detransform. The door   
opens and   
a guy with lavender hair appears. (AN: I bet you know who I'm talking   
about!   
^__^)   
  
"Guy, what's up?" Asked the boy with lavender hair.   
  
"Oh hey Trunks" Gohan said, slightly annoyed.   
  
"Hey! *notices the girls* You forget to tell me something??" asked   
Trunks.   
  
"Yea, Trunks, this is Serena, Lita, Kaylie or Kay as she likes to be   
called,   
and Amara. They are the Sailor Scouts." Said Gohan.   
  
"A bunch of girls??" asked Trunks.   
  
"Yea..." answered Serena.  
  
"You guys fight??" asked Trunk.   
  
"Yea..." growled Kaylie.  
  
"In skirts??" asked Trunks.   
  
"Yea..." said Rei slightly annoyed. Trunks then go around like some   
type of   
ballerina.   
  
"I'm a Sailor Scout...oh no! I broke a nail!" Trunks said.   
  
"I can beat you easy!" growled Kaylie, furious that he had dared to   
make fun   
of her and her friends.   
  
"Yea right!" said Trunks laughing.   
  
"We'll see about that! Destiny CrystalStarlight Power!!" yelled Kaylie   
as she   
transformed. She then launched her attack, screaming, "Destiny   
Paralyzation!"  
  
"AHHH! I can't move!" Screamed Trunks.   
  
"Ha! Star Psychic Hallucination!!" yelled out Destiny.   
  
"AHH! No! Father! Please don't die!! Please!! AHHHHH!" screamed Trunks   
before   
going super. "Wow! Destiny Paralyzation!!" yelled Destiny once more before using a new   
attack, "Star Shower!!" "AHHH!!!" yells Trunks. "Destiny Star Surround! Star Burn!!!" She yelled after she had let out   
her   
other attacks. "I give up, just stop these to attacks!" yelled Trunks now back to his normal self. "Stop!!" screamed Destiny and the attacks stopped.   
"AHHHH!!" Yelled Destiny before she detransformed back into her self as   
Kaylie. The girls and Gohan, Goku, and Trunks come over.   
"Kay, what's wrong???" asked Serena. "I don't what's wrong. I'm fine though!" said Kaylie smiling.You guys may help me make pairings!! But please   
don't use, 17, Serena, Kaylie, Gohan  
  
  
  
Flames, suggestions, and comments are welcome!! Anything!!!! Please R&R!  



	7. Chapter 6: We meet the family and friend...

Hiya people!! I'm new to this and I'm sorry that I posted the wrong thing!!   
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ...so please...don't sue me, okay? Cause all that you will get is::counts money:: $5.00 to my name. Sailor Gemini Dragon is dedicated to a friend. She knows who she is!! "..." means talking, '...' means thinking to self, ~...~ means telepathically, "-" means interrupted.  
  
Love in Another Dimension: chapter 7  
We meet the family and friends and we spar!!!!!!!!!  
***************************  
Trunks and Kaylie fought!!!  
****************************  
  
"Chichi!!!" yells Goku outside the door. "Who's Chichi?" asks Rei. "Chichi is my wife!" says Goku calmly. "Gohan, how old are you?" asks Kaylie. "I'm 16, why? How old are you guys anyway?" reply's Gohan. "I'm 15!" Kaylie says totally avoiding the question. "I'm 14" Serena says and they say they're ages from Lita, then Rei, and then Amara. "I'm 14, 14, 16." *Gohan looks at Trunks* "Trunks, why did you come over?" asks Gohan. "Just visiting" Trunks reply's "Oh" Gohan says. *Chichi then appears in the doorway* "Yes Goku?" she asks. *she then notices that the girls are awake* "Hello girls! I'm Chichi, Goku's wife" she says politely. "Hello Chichi-san!" the girls say in unison. "Please girls, call me Chichi, okay?" she reply's. "Okay!" the reply in unison. "Goten!!!! Come here!! NOW!!!" Chichi yells outside the door. *a small boy appears at the door* "Yea mom?" the boy asks. "Girls, this is Goten, my other son." Chichi says. "Hi Goten!!" the girls say in unison. "We didn't introduce ourselves, sorry! I'm Serena!" Serena says. "I'm Rei!" Rei says. "I'm Amara" Amara says. "I'm Lita" Lita says. "I'm Kaylie" Kay says. "Girls, please, come downstairs, okay?" Chichi says leaving the room. *Goku follows followed by Gohan and Goten and then Trunks and then the girls when they get downstairs there are about 11 people down there* "Everyone say hello to the girls, they are Serena, Rei, Amara, Lita, and Kaylie" Chichi says pointing to each one. "Mara, look an alien! You think he's evil and has hypnotized the others into thinking that he was a normal guy?" asks Kaylie whispering. "I don't know Little One." Amara replied "I heard that!!" the green guy said. {AN: I bet you know who that is!! ^_^} "Piccolo! Be nice to our guests!!" Chichi says. "Now girls, the people here are, Krillen, 18,17, Marron, Pan, Bra, Piccolo, Bulma, Vegita, Yamcha, and Suna" she says pointing to each one. "Hello!" The girls say in unison. ~I think I see my sister!!~ Kaylie says telepathically to the scouts enthusiastically. "Why is that green guy sitting with you...Piccolo, in our world where we come from, people that are green, we fight and vanquish them." Serena says. "You guys fight??" asks Vegita incredulously. "Yea, you wanna try me?" asks Kaylie. "Kay! We are going to spar later." Serena says. "Okay" Kaylie says. "Why do you listen to her when she is younger than you?" asks Krillen. "We listen to her because she is our princess and most powerful bring in the universe." Kaylie says. "Oh..." Krillen says speechless. "Ha! I can beat her with one punch! Besides I am the prince of all Saiyans!" Vegita says all egotistical and whatnot. "Please, don't pull rank on you, I'll blow you out of the water." Serena says. "You are nothing but a weak onna!!" says Vegita. "I am Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom." Says Serena. "THE PRINCESS SERENITY!!" Vegita says surprisingly. "Yes." Serena says. "I'm sorry princess." He says bowing as a prince would to a princess. "Do you still wanna try us weak protectors of Serena?" asks Amara teasingly. "You guys, yea, you aren't anybody!" says Vegita. *the girls look at each other knowing a little secret, as in Kaylie's little secret* *the girls smirk* "Let's go then. Sere, can we?" asks Lita heated that Vegita think that he could beat all of them. "Goku?" asks Serena. "Sure, let's head out!" says Goku. *they go outside*  
"Guys! Transform!! NOW!" yells Serena. "Right!" the girls say in unison. "Destiny CrystalStarlight Power!!" yells Kaylie and in a bunch of lights and stars stand, where Kaylie once stood now stands Sailor Destiny. "Moon Crystal Power!!" yells Serena and in a bunch of lights and moon's stands, where Serena once stood now stands Sailor Moon. "Mars Crystal Power!!" yells Rei and in a flash of fire stands where Rei once stood stands Sailor Mars. "Jupiter Crystal Power!!" yells Lita and in a flash of thunder, lightning and leaves stands where Lita once stood now stands Sailor Jupiter. {AN: I'm getting really tired of typing this!!} "Uranus Planet Power!!" yells Amara and in a flash of light where Amara once stood now stands Sailor Uranus. "Okay, now, Goten, Trunks, guess what, you get to fight the girls! All of the girls!! Enjoy! Don't hold back ANYTHING they sure enough won't." says Goku. *Goten and Trunks run over there and get into a fighting position* "Who's gonna start first?" asks Uranus. "I guess I will!" says Mars. *the girls nod in agreement* "Flaming Sniper!!" yells Mars aiming it at Trunks. "Burning Attack!!" yells Trunks and then 3 minutes later you see Mars badly injured from the burns about to take another attack. "Flaming Ember ENFLAME!!" yells Mars screaming out her most powerful attack. "Burning Attack!!" yells Trunks underestimating the attack and then 3 minutes later you see Trunks with a few burns on his arms and legs. "Uranus WORLD SHAKING!!" yells Uranus aiming it at Goten since he was distracted. *Goten turns around and then notices the attack coming out in just in time to jump out of the way but he still got hit on his legs* "Solar Beam!!" yells Goten as the attack heads towards Uranus and she barely dodges it, but still gets hit on the legs. "Wind...Tornado...Space... Rocks...Attack!!" yells Uranus screaming out one of her most powerful attacks. *Goten barely dodges the attack and still has some hits taken out on his leg again* "Mars...Celestial...Fire...SURROUND!!!" yells Mars aiming the attack at Trunks. "Fire Rain Fall!!!" yells Trunks at the attack coming straight at him, 5 minutes later you see Trunks in super saiyan form and Mars barely standing. "I've got to use my attack again...Flaming Ember ENFLAME!!!" yells Mars unleashing her most powerful attack once again. "I knew she was going to call upon that attack...Kamehakaze!!!" yells Super Saiyan Trunks and in 5 minutes you see Mars on the ground exhausted and burned considerably, luckily her she didn't die because Mars had protected her. "MARS!!!" yells Jupiter. "Jupiter Oak EVOLUTION!!" yells Jupiter aiming the attack at Trunks. "Final FLASH!!" yells Trunks aiming the attack at the attack that Jupiter had unleashed and in 3 minutes you see Jupiter with a smirk, though badly injured from the attack and Trunk with a couple of scars from Jupiter's electric leaves. "Goten!! Let's give them a little workout shall we?" yells Trunks over to Goten. "Sure!" says Goten knowing what Trunks had in mind. "Scouts! If they wanna do a little team attack lets go the same!" yells Moon. "Right!" yell the scouts in response. *the girls run over to Sailor Moon and get in a circle as Goten runs over to Trunks and stand next to each other gathering energy for their special attack as one* *the girls all nod knowing what was about to be done* "Moon Crystal Power!!" yells Moon. *then the girls yell out their transformation phrase* "Mars Crystal Power" "Jupiter Crystal Power" "Uranus Planet Power" "Destiny CrystalStarlight Power" *on the other side you see Trunks and Goten* "DOUBLE....KA...Me....HA....." the boys begin. *the minute the girls said their transformation phrase their aura blazed to life, Mars, her aura was red for fire, Jupiter, green for the forest, Uranus, a sandy color for earth and wind, Destiny, navy blue tinted with silver for the stars, and finally Moon, pink, for the power of the crystal* "Scout.....Planet...ATTACK!!!" yells the girls in unison as the boys said "ME...HA KAZE!!!!!" *the attacks went at each other, then Goten went super saiyan and the guys thought that all was lost to the scouts, that they were defeated, but then as Goten went super the girls all went princess and then in a flash of light, Goten and Trunks were on the ground unconscious* "AH!!!" all the girls yell and they all black out too on the ground and back in their fuku's. "Girls! Goten, Trunks!" yells Goku with Vegita right behind him, Goku went and got the girls taking them back in the house and Vegita getting Trunks and Krillen getting Goten they all go inside, once inside, they gave Moon, Destiny, Uranus, Jupiter, and Mars and then Goten and Trunks some sensu beans and left them to rest.   
  
  
  
  
You guys may help me make pairings!! But please   
don't use, 17, Serena, Kaylie, Gohan  
  
  
  
  
Flames, suggestions, and comments are welcome!! Anything!!!! Please R&R! 


	8. Chapter 7: TROUBLE

I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a while!!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ...so please...don't sue me, okay? Cause all that you will get is:: counts money:: $5.00 to my name.. Thank you to all of my reviewers!!!! I really appreciate it! Sorry, I had a case of the terrible disease called Writers Block!! "..." means talking, '...' means thinking to self, ~...~ means telepathically, "--" means interrupted, (...)extra info on something {KN....} means Kay notes!!.  
  
Love in Another Dimension: chapter 7  
TROUBLE  
********************  
They Sparred!!!!!!!  
********************  
  
*The next morning when Serena and Kaylie woke up the others was downstairs and waiting for Serena to give them some clothes to wear with her Luna Pen* "Serena and Kaylie! Took you guys long enough to get dressed!!" says Lita smiling while in her pajamas. "Yea Meatballhead and Lielie {AN: pronounced leelee}!!" says Rei laughing. "HEY!!!" they both yell in unison. "Kitten, Little One, let's go shall we and get changed..." says Amara. "Oh yea!! Right!" says Serena. Serena walks over to Rei. "Luna Pen!! Give her some clothes to wear!!" she yells. Then in a flash of light, Rei had on a red top that said 'Too Hot To Handle' with flames at the top of the words and a pair of black shorts and black and red sneakers. Serena walks over to Lita, "Luna Pen!! Give her some clothes to wear!!" she yells. In a flash of light, Lita had on a forest green top that said 'Don't touch or you'll get Electrocuted!' with lightning at the beginning and the end of the phrase with a pair of white shorts and white sneakers. Serena then walks over to Amara, "Luna Pen!! Give her some clothes to wear!!" she yells. And in a flash of light Amara had on a sandy colored shirt that said 'Runs like the Wind' and a pair of blue shorts with blue sneakers. Serena looks at Kaylie and said, "Are you gonna use your pen?" "Yea" she replied. "Okay! Luna Pen give me some clothes to wear!!" yells Serena and in a flash of light stood Serena in a pink shirt that says 'Baby girl' "I hate it!!" she says "Disguise Power!!" she yells again an in another flash of light her silver shirt now says 'Angelic' and she has on a pair of pink shorts and silver sneakers. "Go ahead Kay!" Serena says and Kay nods. She holds out her hands and then a wand similar to Serena's appears. "Star Pen Disguise Power!!" then in a flash of light stands Kaylie in a Navy Blue shirt that says 'Star Studded' with stars all around the shirt and a pair of silver shorts and Navy Blue sneakers. "Okay now we are ready!!!" says Kaylie smiling. "Right, well, are you guys hungry?" asks Bulma. "Yea!" Kaylie and Serena said at the same time. "No, we already ate, as in, Lita, Amara, and I" says Rei. "Okay!" says Bulma smiling, about to go into the kitchen. "Bulma you don't have to cook! We can get it, watch!" says Kaylie smiling, mischievously. "Really?" asks Bulma. "Yup! Just watch Kaylie!!" says Serena knowing what Kaylie was about to do. Kaylie smiles and waves her hand and allot of food appears. "There!! That should be enough for all of us, even saiyans!" says Kaylie laughing. Bulma then calls down Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegita. When they finish eating all of the saiyans are full. "Hey Chichi, you wanna show the girls our babies!" asks Goku. "Sure Goku" Chichi says and goes to get the babies, she returns holding a blond haired baby with Blue eyes and another that looked exactly as Goku would as a baby. "This one here is Gochika!" says Chichi holding up the one with blue eyes and blond hair. "This is Gotenks!" she says holding up the other baby. "Their twins!" she says smiling. "Okay, now, girls are you ready? We'll all be learning the basics today, together!" Goku says smiling. "Okay!" the girls reply. *they head outside* "Alright, get in line, size order!" Goku says. *they get in line, Serena, Rei, Kaylie, Lita, and then Amara* "Alright, now, get into defensive position." Gohan says. *Kaylie, Lita and Amara got into karate defensive position and Serena and Rei got into street fighting positions* "Okay, Amara, Kaylie, and Lita, good position, but crouch a little lower and Rei and Serena, that's good when fighting out on the street but with fighting what you guys and what we fight, you'd die. Now look at the other girls and take it from there, okay?" says Piccolo. "Right!" they try it and after a good 3 try's they finally get it. "Good now, I guess that we'll do the regular stuff, okay!" says Goku smiling and they run 8 miles and they do 150 sit-ups and pushups. They go inside after and take a shower and go downstairs. "Goku, can you do us a huge favor?" asks Rei. "Sure!" Goku says smiling. "Can you get the other guys here so that we can show them something?" she asks. "Okay! Give me 10 minutes!" he reply's and does the instant transmission and in 10 minutes all of the Z warriors were there, including their families...ALL OF THEM. "Okay girls, we are all here, you wanted us for something?" asks Krillen. "We are going to show you our princess forms, k?" Serena states. "Uh-huh" 17 states raising an eyebrow. "I have to go first...unfortunately..." Amara says and brings her hands together and her wand appears, she concentrates and her aura covers herself and the wand. "Uranus Planet Power!!!" yells Amara, but, instead of turning into Sailor Uranus she turns into Princess Amara. "My turn." Says Rei and brings her hands together and her wand appears, she concentrates and her aura covers herself and the wand. "Mars Crystal Power!!" Rei yells and instead of turning into Sailor Mars she turns into Princess Rei. "My turn." Lita says and brings her hands together and her wand appears, she concentrates and her aura covers herself and the wand. "Jupiter Crystal Power!!" yells Lita and instead of turning into sailor Jupiter she turns into Princess Lita. "My turn" says Kaylie and she concentrates and her crystal appears and her aura surrounds herself she turns into Princess Kaylie. "My turn I take it!" says Serena and she concentrates and her crystal appears and her aura surrounds herself and she turns into Princess Serenity. "Girls?" asks Goku. "Yea, I'm Princess Amara of the Uranus Kingdom and leader of the Outer Scouts." Says Amara. "I'm Princess Rei of the Martian Kingdom." Rei states. "I'm Princess Lita of the Jupiter Kingdom" Lita states. "Sere, do I have to say my WHOLE title??" asks Kaylie when it was her turn. "Yea, you do, because 0I'll be telling mine and we agreed on telling them the whole truth, remember?" Serena replied calmly. "Oh alright...I'm Princess Kaylie of the Destiny Kingdom, controller of the Destiny Crystal I'm the second most supreme princess, The Destiny Crystal is the most powerful crystal next to Serena, and my sister, is also a senshi." Kaylie states. ~ Why did you add you sister in your speech? ~ asks Rei. ~ She might remember! ~ Kaylie reply's. "I'm Princess Serenity, most supreme princess and heir to the and controller of the Imperial Silver Crystal, Kaylie is my cousin, I guess, our mother were as close as sisters. I am connected to the Silver Crystal as Kaylie is to the Destiny Crystal, if the crystal breaks, we die, if we die, the crystal breaks, but it will grant us one wish and the crystal will live inside of us until we are able to call it forth once again, when Kaylie and I put our crystal's together, we can defeat any evil, but it drains our energy and then we die and our crystals go inside our body's and stays there until they are once again needed." Serena states. "Riiiiggghhhttt" 17 states. "Are you doubting us?" Serena asks. "Yea... `princess`" 17 said smirking "Why you..." Serena starts. "Wait!! Calm down..." Rei said trying to calm her down. "Alright...you're lucky my friends were here to save you." Serena says, smirking, one very similar to Goku's when he's about to fight. Then in a flash of light, 2 queens and 1 king and an elite, appeared. "Who are they?" 17 asks. "MOTHER!" Kaylie and Serena say at the same time. "Hello Kaylie... Serenity" Queen Serenity said. "Hello Mother!" says Serenity. "Hello Aunt Serenity!" says Kaylie. "Hello Kaylie...Serenity" says Queen Katrina. "Hello Mother!" says Kaylie and hugs her. "Hello Aunt Katrina!" says Serenity. "Mother, who is that man behind you?" asks Kaylie. "Yea Mother, who's that?" asks Serenity. "Well, girls, this is...umm...its Kaylie's father, King Vegita." states Katrina. A gasp was heard from Vegita. "My father?" Vegita asks. "Yes Son, it is I, your father." King Vegita said. "Vegita is my brother?" Kaylie asks. "AM I a saiyan as well??" asks Kaylie. "Yes, you are, you are the princess of Vegita as well." King Vegita and Katrina said. All at once, Kaylie and Vegita's memory's all came back. "Brother!!! Its been soo long!" says Kaylie and tackles him, playfully. "Sister, you got that right" Vegita said and hugged her and then sat her down. "Kaylie did you tell everyone who your sister is and was?" asks Katrina. "No mother." Kaylie says. "Well, then I think that we should tell her now." Katrina said smiling. "Right! Suna, can you please come here?" asks Kaylie and Suna walks up. "Yes?" asks Suna still clueless. "You are Sailor Dreamer, holder of the Dreamer Staff. You are my sister, and you are also Princess Suna of the Destiny Kingdom and apparently the Planet Vegita!" says Kaylie smiling at her. "NO WAY!!!!" Suna says. "Mother, may I?" asks Kaylie. "Sure." She reply's. "Destiny Mind meld!!" yells Kaylie at Suna and Suna remembers everything. "Kaylie! Veggie-chan!! I remember thanx!" Suna says and smiles at Kaylie and Vegita. "Mother, how are you? Why did you awaken me? I'm going to kill Endyimon!!! The pervert...he's going down! Oh, Mother...may I??" asks Suna. "Sure, go ahead!" says Katrina smiling. "Thank you!" Suna says smiling. She pulls out her wand (its Lavender and it has a small globe type thing and on the inside, it looks like there are little stars floating around...its pretty cute!) she hold it in her hands and then she closes her eyes and allows her aura to surround herself. She then yells, "Dreamer Starlight Power!!" But, instead of going into her scout form she goes princess. "Hello! I'm Princess Suna of the Destiny kingdom and apparently the planet of Vegita, Kaylie here is my sister and Serenity and I are cousins because our mothers were so close we just called each other that." Suna states. "Girls! You are here for 2 reasons, one, to find your princes...or should I say your true loves, and the last, to choose, to stay or to go home, oh and Rei, Lita, and you Amara, you each have someone here as well." Queen Serenity states. "Our WHAT?!?!" Serenity, Kaylie, Rei, Lita, and Amara all say at the same time. "Girls...girls...calm down." Katrina says laughing. "Mother...who's that, I know that it's a saiyan, but who is it?" asks Serenity. "Sere...its your father...Bardock." says Queen Serenity softly. "My father?" asks Serenity baffled. "My father?" asks Goku surprised. "Yes, Goku, your father, you and Serenity here are related." Says Queen Serenity smiling softly at Goku. "We are related? No wonder we eat alike! And act alike!" the 2 said at the same time and then, Serena remembered all of her memories of when he was a baby, visiting the Moon Kingdom before he had to go to Earth for a Mission there and how after that Vegita became like a 2nd brother as well. "Girls, Vegita, Goku, we must leave now. We just came here to tell you that as is your right to know, it was also time that you found out anyway." Serenity states softly and then in a flash of light, they disappeared and all of the girls except for Suna fell because of the loss of energy. "Guys, you are probably wondering why they fell, they fell because staying in princess form diminishes their own energy they aren't yet ready to have that form often." Suna says and as she does so goes to all the scouts, starting with Kaylie and then Rei and then Lita and then Amara and then Serena and when she had finished she had fainted from her loss of energy. "Sun!"(KN: pronounced Suuun) Kaylie then runs over to her. She gives Suna some of her energy and transforms all of the girls in some clothes to wear. They all wake up and smile at them and then everyone started looking at all of the saiyans and 1/2 saiyans when they looked at themselves Kaylie, Serena and Suna fainted. THey had tails!!! Kaylie's was N.Blue, Suna's was lavender, and Serena's was silver. When they got up they looked at them again and they just casually wrapped their tail around their waists. "Girls...you have to get some clothes!!! Let's go shopping!!" says Bulma trying to release some of the tension. "Yea! Let's go shopping! Haven't done that in ages!!!" says Chichi smiling. THe girls look at each other and laugh, then all say at the same time, "A SHOPPING SPREE!!!!" They look at each other and remember a very important thing, they had NO MONEY. Chichi and Bulma sensing what was wrong said, "DOn't worry about not having any money, Bulma is loaded!!" Bulma smiles, and nods. "Okay girls, lets go!" says Chichi and they all pile into the car and drive off leaving the guys to train on their own, as super saiyans and using their full powers. When the girls got to the mall, they went shopping and they got everything from clothes to accessories to jewelry to personal items...EVERYTHING!! All the girls got clothes in all of their specific colors, Amara, all sandy colors, Rei, purple and red, Lita, forest green, Kaylie, N.Blue and silver, and Serena, silver, white, and pink. When they had eaten lunch they were driving home when a man jumped in front of the car and Bulma swirved to try to not to hit the man and landed in a ditch. The last thing they remember is a golden haired man with a golden glow. {KN: the bags were in their subspace pockets}   
Serena was the first to wake up. She noticed that there was a bunch of wires tied up around her and 17 was also on a bed, next to her. She then noticed that Kaylie was the same way, except Gohan was on the bed next to her. She then noticed that they were giving blood to them. Goku then notices that Serena was awake and smiled at her. "You've been asleep for the past 4 days!!!" says Goku. Serena's eyes widen. "Yup 4 days and to think, you and Kaylie got the worst of it!" says Goku laughing. ~ Goku, please, take the mask OFF!!~ says Serena. "Okay Sere!" says Goku and takes off the mask. Kaylie then wakes up and takes her mask off using a little buit of her powers. "Vegita!!" Kaylie yells kinda freakedout. Vegita wakes up and goes over to her. "What Kay?" he asks her. "Veggie, I got a headache, what happened? asks Kaylie trying to sit up. "I hated when you called me that! Don't sit up. Lay down. The headache will go away soon, don't worry." Vegita says softly. Bulma then wakes up, "Ugh..what happened??" "You guys were in an accident." Goku states looking at her. "Are the girls okay?" she asks. "Yea, they are all okay." goku reply's. Chichi then woke up followed by Rei, then Lita, and finally Amara. Vegita walks over to Bulma, "You okay, you are such a reckless driver, onna!" "I didn't know you cared" Bulma said then grabs him and kisses him. Vegita smirks, "See, that's why I care." 17 then removes his mask and so does Gohan. "Are you okay, Serena?" asks 17. "Yea, I am" Serena reply's smiling. "Kaylie, are you, alright?" asks Gohan. "Yea, I am." Kaylie answered. Goku then went over to Chichi, "Are you okay?" "Yea, I am, thanks for asking, Goku." says Chichi smiling. When they got home, they each had something broken, so then had the men do all the work. Goku was used to it, Gohan and 17 didn't mind, Mirai Trunks was used to it and Vegita had Chibi Trunks do most of the work.   
  
  
  
  
You guys may help me make pairings!! But please don't use, 17, Serena, Kaylie, Gohan I'll put scores on the next chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Flames, suggestions, and comments are welcome!! Anything!!!! Please R&R! 


	9. Chapter 8: Training!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ...so please...don't sue me, okay? Cause all that you will get is:: counts money:: $5.00 to my name.. Thank you to all of my reviewers!!!! I really appreciate it! "..." means talking, '...' means thinking to self, ~...~ means telepathically, "--" means interrupted, (...)extra info on something, *...* means scene change, {KN....} means Kay notes!!.  
AS I promised....SCORES for couples!!   
Trunks/Lita: 1  
Amara/?  
Rei/?  
Love in Another Dimension: chapter 8  
Training  
********************  
Accident.....  
********************  
  
Soon enough, everything was back to normal. "Guys, yiy have all trained hard. Now its time to learn how to fly." says Goku. "WHAT?!?!" the girls exclaimed. "We are going to split up now, everyone into their teams." says Piccolo ignoring their outburst. The girls nod and split up, Kaylie and Rei with Gohan, Amara with Piccolo and Serena and Lita with Goku.   
*****************************************************************  
Gohan with Kaylie and Rei......  
*****************************************************************  
Gohan flies them to a cliff and says, "Jump." Kaylie and Rei look at him like he's crazy. "ARe you serious?" Rei asks. "Yup, now, either you jump or I push, which do you want?" asks Gohan. The girls look at each other and jump off the cliff. They scream then they start concentrating and when they just about hit the ground they stop and just float there. They open their eyes. "We're floating!!!" Rei and Kaylie scream. Gohan flew down and after a about 1 hour and 45 minutes they were flying like experts. They could also power up as well, but there was one thing strange about that. When Rei powered up her aura wasn't white, it was red. When Kaylie powered up it was N.blue. "Good job girls!" says Gohan pleased. "Now, lets work on your ki attacks!" They all flew down to the ground and Gohan said, "you girls are doing great, now, you know how to summon your ki, but you don't know how to use it yet." THe girls looked at him blankly. "Okay, umm...summon your ki." Gohan says. They do. "now, watch." he says. He does a ki attack and showed them how he did it. After a couple of tries they finally got it. "Yay!" Kaylie says smiling. "Cool." Rei says grinning. "Okay, now we are going to do, 200 situps and pushups, and run 7 miles." Gohan says. They do the pushups and situps with some stops inbetween and they run the 7 miles nonstop. When they came back Kaylie and REi were tired and Kaylie waved a blanket to put over her and Rei. "Girls, before you go to sleep, if your too tired to fly, just call Nimbus like this, 'COME TO ME, FLYING NIMBUS!!' okay?" says Gohan and when Nimbus comes, he tells it that it can go back. "Okay, call us when you are finished with your own training." they say at the same time and sleep. They sleep while Gohan finishes training as a super saiyan. "Girls, time to go!" Gohan says happily. They get up and fly off with the girls lagging behind. "I'm tired...COME TO ME FLYING NIMBUS!!" yells Kaylie and Nimbus appears and Kaylie gets on and Rei smiles and gets on as well. "Please, follow Gohan, okay Nimbus?" Kaylie says and they then fall asleep. They eventually get to the house and Gohan goes inside and gives his mother the food that he killed to become dinner and he went back out and woke up the girls, they got up and went on the couch and they curled up in a ball on the couch and they slept.  
  
********************************************************************  
Goku with Serena and Lita.......  
********************************************************************  
they fly to a cliff and then Goku says, "Jump." "NO WAY!" Serena and Lita say at the same time. "Okay..." Goku says and goes behind the girls and pushes Serena and Lita. They scream and they start concentrating and just before they hit the ground they opened their eyes, they realized that they were floating just above the ground! Goku came down and showed them how to fly and how to powerup. After a few tries they were very good at it and were flying as if they had been doing it for years. They then landed and he then taught them how to use ki attacks. Yet, as with Kaylie and Rei there was something weird about when they powered up, instead of being white Serena's was silver anad Lita's was forest green. They had of course learned the basics. Then, finally they did 200 pushups and situps with a stop every hundred and ran 7 miles nonstop. When they flew home, they fell asleep on the couch next to Kaylie and Rei.  
  
*****************************************************************  
Piccolo with Amara.......  
*****************************************************************  
They go to a cliff and Piccolo says, "Jump." Amara looks at him like he's crazy and says, "NO WAY!" Piccolo then pushes her and while she is falling she starts concentrating and she stops falling, when she opens her eyes she was floating. Piccolo then flew down and to her to maneuver and powerup and then taught her ki attacks, but only the basics, they then did 200 situps and pushups and then they ran 7 miles nonstop. Amara fell down exhausted . She got up and fly home. She fell asleep next to the girls, Kaylie, Rei, Serena and Lita.  
***************************************************************  
The trainers outside.....  
***************************************************************  
Outside, Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo all sat down in a circle. "Serena and Lita are really strong, I sense it, but its gonna take some time for them to unlock it all and for them to control it, especially Serena." Goku says. Gohan and Piccolo look at GOku like he's crazy. "What?" asks Goku smiling in his very familiar way. "Nothing dad....anyway, Rei and Kaylie are really strong, I can sense it, but, its gonna take some time for them to unlock and be able to control it, especially Kaylie." Gohan says. "Amara is very fast, strong, powerful, but its gonna take some time for her to unlock it and control it..." Piccolo says. The 3 nod at each other, each knowing that those innocent and very weak appearing women each hold amazing power, that if you don't look for in each of them you won't notice.  
*******************************************************************  
Back to Normal.....  
*******************************************************************  
The girls, all in their own sleep smile and as they each got up, they encirled each other and laid on the floor as sisters, and once again fell asleep, so that none of them will be alone......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaylie-chan looks at readers....should I stop here????   
  
.......*sees readers glares*  
.......maybe not...  
....oh well...too late! How about a preview of my next chapter?  
PREVIEW!!!!!!  
NEXT TIME ON L.I.A.D.  
Darien comes back...with a few allies.....  
  
You guys may help me make pairings!! But please don't use, 17, Serena, Kaylie, Gohan I'll put scores on the next chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Flames, suggestions, and comments are welcome!! Anything!!!! Please R&R! 


	10. Chapter 9: We meet some old.......'frien...

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ...so please...don't sue me, okay? Cause all that you will get is:: counts money:: $5.00 to my name.. Thank you to all of my reviewers!!!! I really appreciate it! "..." means talking, '...' means thinking to self, ~...~ means telepathically, "--" means interrupted, (...)extra info on something, *...* means scene change, {KN....} means Kay notes!!. I'll start calling Chibi Trunks Trunks and Mirai Trunks, Mirai, okay? Goten and C. Trunks are both 13  
AS I promised....SCORES for couples!!   
Lita/Trunks (I guess Mirai?): 1   
Amara/?  
Rei/?  
Love in Another Dimension: chapter 9  
We meet some old...'friends'  
********************  
they trained.....  
********************  
  
When they had gotten up that night, they showered and dressed in some of their night clothes, they gathered around each other in the living room. "That training was intense!" says Serena. "Yea." says Lita. "Gohan was intense!" Rei said and Kaylie nodded in agreement. "So was Goku!" Lita said and Serena nodded in agreement. "Piccolo was also intense." says Amara. "At the same time, lets say how we started flying, okay?" asks Rei. "Pushed off a cliff" Amara, Lita and Serena said at the same time. "Jumped" Kaylie and Rei said at the same time. They ate then all went to sleep, on the floor since the ones that was over Bulma and Vegita's house didn't feel like leaving.  
The next day, after their training, Serena, Lita and Rei went out shopping. Anara and Kaylie stayed and Bulma told them about what was happening nowadays. The girls met at the Arcade a while later. When they were about to fly away home, someone grabbed Serena from behind. "Hello Seren..." the voice said. Serena's eyes widened. "Darien!! Girls, help me!" yells Serena. However the girls were each fighting a girl. Kaylie and Mina, Amara and Michelle, and Lita and Hotaru. Then Serena saw Ami standing there looking. "Ami! Help me!" says Serena still getting her arm twisted by Darien. "Why should I help you Serena?" asks Ami laughing. "Ami! Stand in for Hotaru!" says Darien. "Right." Ami says and goes over to Hotaru and taps her on the soldier and nods at Hotaru. Hotaru nods back and goes over to Darien while Ami started fighting Lita. "Kill Serena,but, before you do, Seren, will you marry me?" asks Darien. "NEVER!" yells Serena and then spits on him. "FINE! Hotaru!!" yells Darien angry. "Right!" says Hotaru. ~Goku! Help me...please! The girls are all fighting the other scouts and Hotaru is about to kill me!! Help me!!~ says Serena. "Serena!" yells Goku. He brings up his energy so everyone who can sense it can follow him he leaves and everyone that sensed his energy left as well following him. "Darien! Leave Serena alone!" yells GOku landing. Darien turns around. "Ha! I can beat you with one arm tied behind my back!" Darien says haughtily. Goku gets angry and punches Darien in his stomach. "Hotaru finish the job, then come back!" yells Darien making a portal to get them back into their dimension. The others girls look and jumps away from the battle and go into the portal. "Hotaru, please...don't..." says Serena crying. Hotaru looks deep into her blue eyes. "Sere...Serena?" asks Hotaru lowering her weapon. "Yes Taru..." says Serena smiling. By that time the portal had just about closed. "I'll get you Seren...next time!" yells Darien before he and the others disappear. {KN: Hotaru apparently stayed! So make a pairing for her too!!^_^} "Serena...I'm really really sorry. I don't know what happened!" says Hotaru. "Its okay Hotaru" says Serena. "Hey Hotaru!" says GOku smiling. "Hey...Goku?? Is that really you?" asks Hotaru surprised. "Yup!" says Goku. "Taru!" says Vegita. "Veggie!" yells Hotaru turning around and hugging Vegita. He hugs her back. She looks around at everyone and smiles and nods. But when she got to Kaylie she looked puzzled. "Kaylie, is that really you?" asks Hotaru. "I haven't seen you in years!! I mean...milleniums!" says Hotaru laughing. "Yea, I know!!" says Kaylie also laughing. They stop and hug each other. "Is Suna here too?" asks Hotaru. "Yup! I'm right here!" Suna says and steps up from behind Vegita. Hotaru runs to Suna and hugs her. "Long time no see Sun!" she says. "Same here!" Suna replies. "Hey guys! Let's go home okay?" says Amara. "Hey Hotaru can you fly?" asks Mirai. "Umm...no...I can't." says Hotaru kinda embarrassed. "I'll take you then, okay?" asks Mirai. Hotaru nods and he picks her up and powerups along with everyone else and they flew to Chichi's house. WHen they landed Hotaru was surprised that Kaylie, Rei, Lita, Amara and Serena could fly. "Where am I gonna sleep?" asks Hotaru. "You'll be staying with me and my wife, Bulma." says Vegita. "Now, lets see how far you are in your abilities." says Vegita. "Okay." says Hotaru and takes out her pen and says, "Saturn Crystal Power!!" Hotaru then transforms. "Don't forget! Don't use the forbidden attack!!" yells Amara. "Okay Mara!" yells Saturn back at her. "Kaylie, you'll be fighting her!" says Goku. "I will?" asks Kaylie. "Yup! And without your transformation!" says Goku. "I hope that Gohan has trained you well." he adds. "Hey! I did!!" yells Gohan. "Okay, use my powers and don't hold nothing back, right?" asks Kaylie. "Yup!" says Goku. Kaylie walks up and gets into a fighting stance. "Saturn Planetia Rocks Pound!" yells Saturn. "Energy Attack!" yells Kaylie and her aura explodes around her and the rocks explode. "You got stronger Kaylie!" says Saturn. "Thanx! Let's see if you can block this!! Cosmic Star Rock Pound!!!" yells Kaylie lifting her finger and a little Star like thing appeared and she threw it and it became bigger and just before it hit Saturn it bursted into smaller stones, yet, they were all powerful, but not too powerful. "Silence Wall!" yells Saturn and blocks most of the attack but not all of it and still gets hit. Kaylie really wanted to finish this, so, she cupped her hands and brought them to her side. Goku and Goten's eyes widened as they knew this attack well after all it was their own, however, Gohan was just watching, he had taught Kaylie and Rei this attack at the end of their last training session. "Ka....Me..." starts Kaylie, "Ha....Me....HA!!!" she finishes and the attack of Navy Blue rushed at Saturn, breaking through her wall and hit her and Saturn flew across the ground. Kaylie stopped the attack immediately and ran over to Hotaru. "I'm soooo sorry!! I tried not tko use my powers all the way!!!" says Kaylie. "Its okay." says Hotaru. {KN: She had detransformed due to loss of energy.} Vegita walks over to Hotaru, "Taru, I'm training you! No questions!" he says. "Lielie, your getting better, I'ma go against you next time, be prepared." Vegita says grinning. "But...but...hey! Don't call me Lielie, Vege!" Kaylie says sticking out her tongue. "Taru, sister, let's go." Vegita says. "Hey! Hotaru, before we go, why does Vegita call you sister and you too Serena." asks Bulma. {KN: Remember...they were at Chichi's house and you know that Bulma's always over there!} "Well, as the scout of death, I wasn't really accepted. After all, why would you wanna be friends with the one person who can destroy an entire planet with a single blow?" states Hotaru looking kinda sad. Vegit and Kaylie both fazed behind her, Vegita grinned and looked at Kaylie and nodded, Kaylie also grinned, the famous Vegita grin. He throws her up in the air and Kaylie catches her. "Taru, we done worked too hard to get your confidence back for you to lose it!" says Vegita and Kaylie at the same time. "Thank you Vegita!" yells Hotaru, and Kaylie places Hotaru down that way she can finish. "Anyway, after a while, I started acting more like a saiyan than a sailor scout, and now, here I am!" says Hotaru smiling. "Well, as the most powerful princess in the universe, you have alot of fake friends, and even they act like your a piece of glass. Goku had left and I was all alone. That's when Kaylie and Vegita arrived from Vegita, after all, you guys should know by now, that Destiny was destroyed, it was one of the first planets to crumble to Beryl, but Kaylie got the crystal and her sister and left to Vegita because their mother ahd died, but anyway, when they came they treated me like the saiyan I was on the inside and not just Princess Serenity heir to the Silver Crystal and Silver Millenium." says Serena. They smiled and the 5 of them hugged and everyone was shocked when Vegita hugged the girls. {KN: Yes, Vegita!}  
*********************************************************************  
........................Darien with the other scouts................  
*********************************************************************  
"We'll get her next time." Darien says and goes inside a room and called out, "Venus! Come!" Mina looks at the others and nodded and goes into the room. The others looked at each other and around the room. "We have to get ready, and soon." Ami states. The others nod. They hear a noise in the room. "We have to do this and quickly, we can't let this go on anymore, and also, we have apparently lost Hotaru, it took alot of energy to get her over to our side, and now, she's on their's. We have to get Serena back on this side and soon!" says Michelle. The others nod and head to their training rooms, each going into the opposite their element, their weakness. {KN: you know, Ice against Fire, but don't worry, these are all simulated, not Mars she's with Sere! You know what I'm saying though, right?}   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaylie-chan looks at readers....should I stop here????   
  
.......*sees readers glares*  
.......maybe not...  
....oh well...too late! How about a preview of my next chapter?  
PREVIEW  
NEXT TIME ON L.I.A.D.  
..............School........how depressing......  
  
  
  
  
  
You guys may help me make pairings!! But please don't use, 17, Serena, Kaylie, Gohan I'll put scores on the next chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Flames, suggestions, and comments are welcome!! Anything!!!! Please R&R! 


	11. Chapter 10: School...how DEPRESSING!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ...so please...don't sue me, okay? Cause all that you will get is:: counts money:: $5.00 to my name.. Thank you to all of my reviewers!!!! I really appreciate it! "..." means talking, '...' means thinking to self, ~...~ means telepathically, "--" means interrupted, (...)extra info on something, *...* means scene change, {KN....} means Kay notes!!. I'll start calling Chibi Trunks Trunks and Mirai Trunks, Mirai, okay? Goten and C. Trunks are both 13  
AS I promised....SCORES for couples!!   
Lita/Trunks (I guess Mirai?): 1 Amara/Piccolo: 1 Rei/?:  
Lita/? Amara/? Rei/?:  
Lita/Piccolo:1 Amara/? Rei/?:  
  
Hotaru/?: Hotaru/?: Hotaru/?:  
  
  
  
  
Love in Another Dimension: chapter 10  
School.......how depressing!!  
****************************************************************  
They fought Darien and the others, and Hotaru is back with them!!  
****************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Oh, well that explains it!"  
  
  
  
  
Kaylie-chan looks at readers....should I stop here????   
  
.......*sees readers glares*  
.......maybe not...  
....oh well...too late! How about a preview of my next chapter?  
PREVIEW  
NEXT TIME ON L.I.A.D.  
..............School........how depressing......  
  
  
  
  
  
You guys may help me make pairings!! But please don't use, 17, Serena, Kaylie, Gohan I'll put scores on the next chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Flames, suggestions, and comments are welcome!! Anything!!!! Please R&R! 


	12. Chapter 11: L-O-V-E

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ...so please...don't sue me, okay? Cause all that you will get is:: counts money:: $5.00 to my name.. Thank you to all of my reviewers!!!! I really appreciate it!   
My KEY:  
"..." means talking, '...' means thinking to self, ~...~ means telepathically, "--" means interrupted, (...)extra info on something, *...* means scene change, {KN....} means Kay notes!!. I'll start calling Chibi Trunks Trunks and Mirai Trunks, Mirai, okay? Goten and C. Trunks are both 13  
AS I promised....SCORES for couples!!   
Lita/Trunks (I guess Mirai?): 1 Amara/Piccolo: 1 Rei/Trunks(Mirai?):3 Amara/? Rei/?:  
Lita/Piccolo:1 Amara/? Rei/?:  
Lita/?:   
Hotaru/Goten:1 Hotaru/?: Hotaru/?:  
  
  
  
  
Love in Another Dimension: chapter 11  
L-O-V-E!!!!!!!  
*****************************************  
They were in school! And met VIdel Satan  
*****************************************  
  
  
After school while they were flying home from school, the girls and guys ducked away from Gohan and Kaylie. "Hey Gohan! I challenge you! I bet you can't catch me!!" Kaylie yells and goes full speed towards the house. "Ha! Wanna bet!" yells Gohan and goes half speed after Kaylie. Kaylie then hid behind a tree trying to lower her powerlevel so Gohan won't find her. Now while all of this was happening, everyone else was following them, with their powerlevels so far down, that they couldn't find them and they just glided right behind Gohan. Gohan stopped then looked around trying to find a powerlevel that even resembled hers. He smirked when he saw the leaves on the tree slightly rustling and with it you heard slight laughter. He lowered his powerlevel and teleported right in front of her and she jumped and Gohan put his arms in the tree blocking them there where they were. Gohan looks at Kaylie and smiles and says, "What would you do if I was to kiss you?" Kaylie looks at Gohan and says, "I don't know, I guess that there's only one way to find out right?" Gohan grins and slowly kisses her, softly at first, kinda scared that she might hit him. He's kinda surprised when she hits him. {KN: sike here's the real thing that I'm gonna say!} when she kisses him back, with alot of passion he responds and does the same. At that exact time, Chichi and Bulma were in the kitchen talking about the girls when they saw them kissing. They sighed and they called their husbands and they leaned against them and sighed at the sight of them together. Vegeta, trying to be mad said at this sight, "Kaylie...and the brat!" Goku however, just grinned and said, "that's my boy!"   
Meanwhile, the two teens pulled away from each other and smiled and Gohan said to her, "I...love you" and Kaylie smiled at Gohan and said, "I love you too!" They hugged and walked inside, hand in hand, and they were followed by, who else but their friends, who all grinned with satisfaction that they had finally gotten them together.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Inside the House....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Gohan, are you boys finished eating?" asks Bulma. "Yes!" the guys replied. Bulma grinned and Chichi got up with her and picked up the dishes, and they cleaned them as the guys went outside for a bit. After a few minutes, she called them back in and they all sat down in the living room. "Okay, now, we saw Gohan and Kaylie kissing earlier today--" Lita interrupted Bulma and said, "so, inquiring minds want to know, are you an official couple??" Gohan and Kaylie looked at each other and blushed and nodded. Kaylie blushed again and said, "Just started today.." "Umm...guys, I hate to ask you, but have you said I love you, yet?" Goku asked. They nodded and blushed again. "Uh...Gohan...Kay...you guys have, umm...bonded." Chichi says slowly. "Really, we have bonded...hold on we have WHAT?!?!?!?" says Kaylie. "Bonded, as in, Gohan, if Kaylie get seriously injured, you'd feel the pain, especially during childbirth, and Kaylie, if Gohan was to die, it would feel as if part of you was literally GONE, and only way to fill is to bond with someone totally different, however, its pretty rare that you will." Vegeta says. "Oh..." they said.  
Later on that night, Goku and Vegeta went outside and then called out Kaylie and Gohan. "Fight us." Vegeta says simply. "I will not fight you brother." Kaylie says. Vegeta sighs and nods his head. "Final FLASH!" he then yells. "Starry Protection!" yells Kaylie and is safe from most of the attack but gets her legs a little scarred. "Triforce BEAM!" yellsGoku to Gohan. Gohan just teleports to Kaylie's side. Goku grins and turns to Kaylie while she was looking at her brother. "Kamehameha DRAGON!!" yells GOku aiming it to Kaylie. She turns around in time and screams, "Kamehameha!!" but GOku's attack is slowly over powering it. "Kamehameha!" yells Gohan combininghis and Kaylie's attack together witch blew Goku out the water, but a few scars, but nothing to do any real damage. "Burning Attack!" yells Vegeta at Kaylie once again. Kaylie sees it and says, "Freezing STARS!!" and Vegeta's attack is frozen. "Double Dragon, SOLAR!!" yelled Vegeta and Goku at the same time. "Double Kamehameha!!" yells Kaylie and Gohan. Vegeta and Goku's attacks are over powered and in a flash of light, Kaylie is in her princess form, and Gohan in a saiyan armor type of get-up {KN: Sorry, kinda hard to explain!}. They nod and then stop their attack and say, "You have passed." Vegeta then runs to catch KAylie as she falls into his arms, and Gohan into Goku's arms. They take them upstairs and then when they are put into bed their tails entwine. Vegeta gets slightly angry. Later on that nightthey awake to find themselves in their outfits. "Cool..." they say at the same time. They kiss and they walked hand in hand downstairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaylie-chan looks at readers....should I stop here????   
  
.......*sees readers glares*  
.......maybe not...  
....oh well...too late! How about a preview of my next chapter?  
PREVIEW  
NEXT TIME ON L.I.A.D.  
Let's PARTY!!! YAY!! Our Gi's!!!  
  
  
Kaylie-chan: I'm sorry, not one of my best chapters, but oh well!  
  
  
  
You guys may help me make pairings!! But please don't use, 17, Serena, Kaylie, Gohan I'll put scores on the next chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Flames, suggestions, and comments are welcome!! Anything!!!! Please R&R! 


	13. Chapter 12: They go to the Teen Club and...

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ...so please...don't sue me, okay? Cause all that you will get is:: counts money:: $5.00 to my name.. Thank you to all of my reviewers!!!! I really appreciate it!   
  
My KEY:  
"..." means talking, '...' means thinking to self, ~...~ means telepathically, "--" means interrupted, (...)extra info on something, *...* means scene change, {KN....} means Kay notes!!. I'll start calling Chibi Trunks Trunks and Mirai Trunks, Mirai, okay? Goten and C. Trunks are both 13  
AS I promised....SCORES for couples!! This is the last chapter that you can post something for couples! If no more reviews, I'm going to put in exactly what I got!   
Lita/Trunks (I guess Mirai?): 1 Amara/Piccolo: 1 Rei/Trunks(Mirai?):5 Amara/? Rei/?:  
Lita/Piccolo:1 Amara/? Rei/?:  
Lita/?:   
Hotaru/Goten:2 Hotaru/?: Hotaru/?:  
  
  
  
  
Love in Another Dimension: chapter 12   
They go out to a Teen Club, and the girls finally get their gi!!  
*****************************************  
Kay and Gohan got together  
*****************************************  
  
  
That next day at school Kaylie and Gohan walked down the hall, hand in hand and Gohan shot death glares to everyone who even looked at Kaylie in a way that didn't mean friendship. During lunch, Videl comes back around to where the gang was. {KN: There was a special tree made, it had a silver trunk, it was sturdy, it had N.Blue blossoms and the leaves were all shades of red, it was BEAUTIFUL!!} "Hey Gohan." she says. "Hi Videl." he replies. "Wanna go to the movies tonight at my father's theatre?" she asked. "Um...Sorry can't. I'm going out with my friends." he replies. "Oh..." says Videl and walks away. The gang then laugh at her and they stand up and go to there classes and at the end of the day they go home or to the Son's house for training. They dropped of their stuff and the girls changed into a sweat suit outfits in their own specific colors. And they run downstairs and go outside with Trunks and Goten.  
"Okay, now, before we start training, I'm going to give you guys your gi." says Goku. "Okay." the girls replied. The girls each get their own respective colors. They went and put them on and then they returned to them and they weren't comfortable, at least not to the girls. "Goku, is it alright if we do something?" asks Lita for the rest of the girls. "Alright, sure." Goku replies. The girls nod. The in a flash of light Kaylie's gi appears and it is N.Blue with the silver insignia of the thing that was on Gohan's and Goku's gi, {KN: Sorry, I forgot what it was called!!} and a silver headband with her planetary sign on it and her hair was in a long braid, all the way down to her ankles. Serena's was the same except it was pink where Kaylie's was N. Blue and she had a pink headband with the crescent moon on it instead of the Kaylie's planetary sign, and her hair was in a high ponytail and braided. Lita's was a forest green where Serena's was a pink and pink where Serena's was silver, and her headband was forest green with the Jupiter symbol, and her hair was in a high ponytail. Amara's was all sandy colored and her headband was white with the Uranus symbol on it and her hair was in a braid. Rei's was red where Lita's was forest green and dark purple where it was pink, her headband was red and it had the Mars symbol on it and her hair was in a high ponytail. Hotaru's was dark purple where Rei's was red and black where Rei's was a dark purple {KN: The insignia thing was white on Rei's and Hotaru's outfits} and her headband was black and her planetary sign in white and her hair was in a high ponytail. "So, what do you guys think?" asks Rei speaking to the guys for herself and the girls. "Its good, you'll have to show us that one day." Gohan says. They split up and train all day, from 3pm to 6pm, and then they all flew home, cause Hotaru now knew how to fly now.  
"Chichi, Bulma, is okay if we all go out tonight?" asks REi. "Okay, sure, girls. However, one adult HAS to go." Chichi replied for both her and Bulma. "I'll go with them." 17 says softly. "Um...alright." Chichi replied. "Hey girls! Be back by 2am! Be happy that there isn't any school tomorrow!" Bulma says grinning. Serena, and Kaylie's brothers however weren't at all happy with this time, but one look from their wives told them to SHUT UP. The girls grin and run upstairs and the boys ran upstairs to go to Gohan and Goten's room while the girls went into Serena and Kaylie's room.   
"Hey! Sere, you have to let me wear this!!" says Lita holding up a dark green tube top with black Capri's. Serena smiled at Lita and said, "Alright! It would look great on you!" Lita smiled and went into the bathroom to get ready. "Kay! You just HAVE to let me wear this!!" Rei says holding up a Blood Red halter-top with a black skirt with black short shorts underneath. Kaylie grinned and said, "Sure Rei! It would look great on you anyway!" Rei smiled and went into the bathroom cause Lita just came out, she was waiting for the others to get dressed so they could do each others hair to fit their outfits. "Rena, can I wear this?" asks Hotaru holding up a black one-sleeved shirt with black Capri's. "Sure, Taru. It would look nice on you." Serena says smiling at Hotaru. Hotaru smiled and went inside the bathroom cause Rei just came out. "Little One, can I wear this outfit?" asks Amara holding up a sandy colored halter top and black jeans. "Sure, Amara." she replied. Amara smiled and went into the bathroom, cause Hotaru had just come out. A few minutes later, AMara came out and Serena went in with her outfit and a few minutes later came out and then Kaylie went in and then came out a few minutes later. They grinned at each other, Kaylie and Serena's outfits were very very similar. Kaylie wore a Navy Blue halter-top that crisscrossed in the back with Dark Blue jeans outlined with light blue. Serena wore a Pink halter-top that crisscrossed in the back with white jeans outlined with pink. They all had on sneakers. Kaylie and Serena had on white sneakers, Kaylie's shoestrings were light blue and Serena's were light pink. Rei had on Red sneakers, Lita had on all white sneakers {KN: picture K Swiss!} Hotaru had on all black sneakers and Amara had on all white sneakers, like Lita's. Rei's hair was down and in a braid Lita's hair had grown to mid back and it was down and in a braid. Amara's hair had grown to mid back and it was out, for once. Hotaru's hair had grown to mid back also and it was out. Serena's hair was in a high ponytail, she had decided not to wear her regular style today, she hadn't been wearing it as often anyway. Kaylie, whose hair was as long as Serena's was also in a high ponytail. They grinned at each other and went downstairs. The guys were downstairs waiting for them and were just about speechless, when it came to the girls. Gohan had on a white silk shirt and black khaki's and Goten had on the same except his shirt was black. Mirai had on a Navy Blue silk shirt with black khaki's. Trunks had on the same thing as Mirai except his shirt was light Blue. 17 had on an off white silk shirt and black khaki's. They all went outside the door. "Girls! Guys!" 3am!!" Chichi says from the door. They all grin and nod to Chichi and Bulma.   
Kaylie turned around to the girls and said, "Hey, girls, do you guys remember how to get your motorcycles? It's by using our Key's. DO you guys remember?" The girls look at each other and grinned and took out their key's. The guys just watched, amazed. They concentrated on their key's and they all glowed their special aura and when they open their eyes, they see their motorcycles next to them. Kaylie's was Navy Blue with little silver stars all over it with a silver helmet. Rei's was red with flames all over it and it had a dark purple helmet. Lita's was Forest green with leaves and electricity all around it, and a dark green helmet. Serena's was white with crescent moon's all around it and she had a pink helmet. Hotaru's was black with Black swirls all around it and a dark purple helmet. Amara's was beige with earthquake damage all around it and a beige helmet. Then they closed their eyes again and there was an extra helmet for the boys. "Come on guys! Gohan, your with me, Goten, your with Hotaru, Mirai, your with Lita, Trunks, your with REi, and 17 your with Serena. AMara didn't want to ride with anyone so, she doesn't. Let's go guys!" The guys got on after the girls and they sped off. They all went, and when they arrived they went to the back and put their bikes back where they came from. They came back around and went inside. When they got inside they ran into a few friends from school.  
"Hey Eric!" yelled Goten. "Hey Goten! Hey Guys!" he replied. "Hey girls!" Taolyna said. "Hey Lyna, Ashley, Kathryn, Britney, Jessica and you too guys!" Rei said for the girls. They found a table and then they started dancing. They were paired up like this, Lita and Trunks, AMara and Mirai, 17 and Serena, Gohan and Kaylie, Hotaru and Goten, and Rei and Eric. As 17 and Serena were dancing, Serena was blushing and 17 was wondering what he was feeling as well as Serena. They looked at each other, 17 bent down and kissed her, softly at first, then, when Serena responded, more fiercely and with more passion, as they tore apart they looked at ear other and smiled, they were in LOVE! "I love you." 17 said. "I love you too." she replied. As that was happening, Kaylie was wondering if this was all a dream, Gohan looked at her and, seeing the uncertainty in her eyes, her kissed her on her cheek for friendship, her nose for affection, her forehead for respect, and her lips for love. When they broke apart she smiled knowing for sure that that was real, all uncertainty gone from her eyes and thoughts. As the song ended, the crowd clapped and the two couples blushed and sat down.   
"Kay, Sere, You guys sure gave us a show tonight!" Kathryn said laughing. Serena and Kaylie blushed, "You guys saw that?" Kaylie asked. "Of course!! Who wouldn't? The crowd surrounded you guys, and let me tell you! You gave us a SHOW TONIGHT!" Jessica said laughing. Kaylie, Gohan, 17, and Serena all blushed. "So...Serena, who's your boyfriend??" Kathryn asked looking at 17. "17." Serena said blushing a little. "Um...I'm thirsty! What you guys want to drink, my treat." Gohan says. "Long Island Iced tea w/lemon." "Tropical Storm." "Lover's Paradise." "Tropical Typhoon." "bloody Mary." "Long Island Iced Tea on the rocks." "Tropical Storm with Lemon." "Bloody Mary." "Tropical Cyclone." "Cherry Berry on the rocks." "Rhode Island Iced Tea." "Rhode Island Iced tea with Lemon." "Lover's Paradise." "Lover's Storm." "Cherry Berry." "Lover's Storm." "Lover's Storm." Eric, Kathryn, Goten, Jessica, Ashley, Taolyna, Sakura, Mirai, Trunks, Kaylie, Serena, 17, Hotaru, Rei, Malik, Addofio, and Joseph all say respectively to Gohan. Gohan nods and leaves to go to the bar and get the drinks.   
"So, tell us, how does Son Gohan, the Grade A student kiss?" asks Kathryn. "It's...GREAT!" says Kaylie and all the girls start giggling while the guys just groaned. Then they see Videl walk in with her little hooker outfit on. Gohan comes back and then sits down. Videl sees Gohan and walks over there, and completely ignores Kaylie while she puts her arms around Gohan. "Hey Gohan..." Videl says seductively. Kaylie can feel her Ki rising and she slowly says with as much happiness as she could muster and said, "Videl..." Videl turned towards her and said, "Yes?" "Could you please get your hands off of MY boyfriend?" Kaylie asks. "Slut and girlfriend are two different things. You aren't his girlfriend, your his slut!" she replied smugly. "Please, don't make me hurt you, Videl." Kaylie says as she slowly stands up. "Look, Slut, you couldn't beat me if you tried, I'm Hercule's daughter. My father saved this planet." Videl says with a small smile on her face. Kaylie's ki rises so high that Lita, Rei, Serena, Hotaru, Goten, Gohan, 17, Trunks, and Mirai can all feel it. "Don't you EVER call me a SLUT, Bitch!!!" yells Kaylie and punches Videl in her stomach, which makes Videl fall to the ground in pain. {KN: Kay was only using a little bit of her strength just then!} Videl looks up at Kaylie and says with a sneer, "I'll get you for this, HOE!" Kaylie gets up and says, "I need a stronger drink!" and she walks off. Serena, being scared for her cousin goes with her. The guys left at the table are shocked because Kaylie NEVER raised her voice like that.   
"Hi, Can I get a CHerry Bonzana?" Kaylie asks and sits down next to Serena. The Bar tender nodded and went to go and make the drink. Serena looked at Kaylie and said, "Kay, its okay, she's a rich snob and doesn't know what you have been through okay?" Kaylie looked at Serena and smiled for only Serena knew that Kaylie had been raped and that the boy who did it, went around the whole school saying that she was easy and after that she had always been called a slut which is why she moved to Tokyo, because she is from America. Just then a guy came over to both the girls and said, "Hi, I'm Garrett Askew, and I'm the star on the football team, your the new girls, right?" The two girls nodded. "Why don't you two lovely ladies dance with me?" he asked. "No, that's okay, we both have boyfriends." says Serena. "Who those dorks over there?" he asked pointing to 17, and Gohan at the table. "THey aren't dorks, so please get out of our way so that we could leave." Kaylie said kindly, now not so mad anymore. "No. You are going to dance with me, the both of you! Now!" said Garrett angrily. "NO!" Serena and Kaylie said. Just then in a blink of an eye, Garrett had slapped both of the girls. The two girls stood there shocked as Garrett said, "That's what you two get for not listening to me."   
Gohan turned as he heard that sound and he looked at 17 when he realized that it was Kaylie and Serena. They were over there in a spilt second. The girls had their faces covered where they had been slapped. "Let me see you face, Kay." Gohan said and Kaylie shook her head no. Gohan took her hand off her cheek and as he was doing so 17 asked Serena the same question and got the same answer and when he took the hand off her face he saw the mark and was enraged just like Gohan at him. "Apologize to them, NOW!" Gohan said to Garrett. "No. I am not saying nothing to those two sluts." Garrett said. Kaylie's eyes widened and she started to cry, at this Serena put her arms around her. Gohan saw it though and was enraged. At that Gohand and 17 attacked Garrett and they beat him to the ground taking turns hitting him. Then out of nowhere, Garrett took a broken piece of glass and tore the guys shirt and the guys were beating the living mess out of them when the cops started into the club and Kaylie and Serena both went to the guys and pulled them off of Garrett and they got on the bikes, followed by their friends and sped off towards their home.  
When they got home, vegita and Goku were waiting for them. "It's 3am!! Where have you been??" asked Vegita enraged. Then, Goku spotted the marks on Kaylie and Serena's faces. "Wait, Rena, Kay, What's that?" asked Goku. Vegita looked at the marks and said, "Who slapped you?!?" "Some guy named Garrett Askew, but don't worry, Gohan and 17 beat him up for us." Serena said. Just then Suna comes down the stairs and she sees Kaylie hurt and even though she hasn't been trained you see her aura around her {KN: It's LAVENDER!!}, "WHO HIT MY SISTER?!?!" yelled Suna with just as much anger as her brother, Vegeta. "Sun, don't worry about it, Gohan and 17 beat him up okay? And just so that you know, it was Garrett Askew." Kaylie said. "Wait a second, why is 17 helping?" asks Goku. "Because, umm...17 is my boyfriend..." Serena said softly. "He's you WHAT?!?!" asks Goku who was always protective of his baby sister. "Goku, he's my boyfriend." says Serena again. Goku raises his hand a energy ball appeared. "Wait! Goku! Don't kill him! I love him!" Serena said. Goku made the ball disappear. "Do you love her?" he asks 17. "Yes, i love Serena." 17 replied. GOKu nodded and smiled, "Alright, Rena, but if he ever hurts you, I'll make sure he pays dearly." He smiled again. Serena nodded and then they all went to bed. Vegeta held Kaylie back for a second longer, "We'll talk about your little mark later, now go up to bed little sister." he said softly to her. Kaylie smiled at her big brother and nodded and went to bed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaylie-chan looks at readers....should I stop here????   
  
.......*sees readers glares*  
.......maybe not...  
....oh well...too late! How about a preview of my next chapter?  
PREVIEW  
NEXT TIME ON L.I.A.D.  
Friendships.......betrayals....WHY ME?!?!?!????  
  
  
Kaylie-chan: I'm sorry, not one of my best chapters, but oh well!  
  
  
  
You guys may help me make pairings!! But please don't use, 17, Serena, Kaylie, Gohan I'll put scores on the next chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Flames, suggestions, and comments are welcome!! Anything!!!! Please R&R! 


	14. Chapter 13: Friendships and Betrayals

_Kaylie-chan:_ Sorry guys! I had a very big writer's block!

_Sun-chan:_ and don't forget homework and school and stuff Kaylie-chan.

__

_Kaylie-chan:_ Yea, I know…I know…

_Sun-chan:_ Okay. Kay-chan, enough talking! On with the story! PLEASE!

_Kaylie-chan:_ Okay! okay! Here is the story! Love in Another Dimension! Please, enjoy!

Love in another Dimension: chapter 13

Friendships and betrayals

******************************************

Serena and 17 got together and they beat up Garrett

*********************************************

         "SERENA AND KAYLIE!! WAKE UP!" Rei yelled. They both jumped up from the bed. "What, Rei?" Kaylie asked rubbing her eyes. "Training, and we all know how Vegeta gets. So, come on!" Rei said impatiently. Serena and Kaylie both nodded and did what they had to do and put on their gi's and flew to where they always trained. "We're here!" Serena said smiling. The guys looked at Serena and Kaylie and they grinned. "You're just in time. But, since we had to send someone, you get to have extra work." Vegeta said grinning. "Vege, we had a REALLY long night last night. Please, just one more chance?" Kaylie asked giving him her puppy dog eyes that no one can resist. Vegeta looked at her and couldn't say no. "Fine. But, don't be late again!" He grumbled to her. She nodded happily and they trained until lunch time, since it was 6am when they started training.

        At lunch time, which is at 12pm, the girls, looked at the guys. "What do you want, girl?" Gohan asked. The girls all put on their innocent faces and pushed Kaylie forward and she looked back and shot a glare and then she smiled sweetly at Gohan. "Gohan, the girls and I want to go shopping. We'll train really hard tomorrow promise! Please Gohan?" She asked doing her puppy dog eyes. Gohan couldn't say no and looked at the other guys and they all sighed and agreed, but then, Goku spoke up. "Sure, you girls can go, under one condition. You have to make lunch." The girls all looked at Lita and Kaylie. They were the best cookers out of all of them. They sighed and nodded. "Okay. Done." Serena said and then Lita and Kaylie rushed inside the kitchen. They came out 1hour later. Okay. This should be enough. They came out with enough food to feed a whole town for three days. Two minutes later, it was all gone. Thanks to all the saiyans in the room and the other girls in there. "Can we go now, Goku?" Serena asked. Goku nodded and the girls left.

*********************************************

The girls downtown

*********************************************

      The girls were window shopping when they heard someone say, "Serenity." Serena froze because she was surprised that someone called her by her royal name and she turned around and said, "Yes?" "You have to surrender, Prince Endyimon told us to come and get you, after all, what about Crystal Tokyo?" Mercury said grinning. Serena looked at her other so called, 'protectors' and said, "Follow us." She took out her special key and yelled, "MoonStar Key! Teleport!" and in a flash of light, Serena appears in a clearing, she is immediately followed by Kaylie, Lita, Rei, Amara, who used their Key's and Hotaru who held onto Lita when she transported. The others just followed Serena's power. They were in a clearing, where the girls usually train with the guys. "Well, Serenity?" Neptune asked her. Serena took out her crystal and she immediately went into her princess look. She looked at the sailors who betrayed her, the ones that she used to consider friends. She put her crystal in front of her and said in a voice that only The Princess Serenity could possess, "Sailors! You are no longer my protectors or guardians! Sailors Mercury, Venus, Neptune, and my guardian, Tuxedo Mask!"  Darien appeared next to the forsaken Sailors, with the golden crystal in front of his chest, floating there. "Endyimon! You are no longer prince of the Earth!" The golden crystal goes into the silver crystal. "Mercury! You are no long the queen of Mercury. You shall no longer hold the title of Sailor Scout of Mercury. However, you will have control of the element, however, the powers which make you the sailor of Mercury, you shall no longer have. Your powers are MINE!" A blue ball of light that contained everything that makes the Sailor of Mercury, the Sailor of Mercury, merged with her crystal. "Venus! You are no longer the queen of Venus. You shall no longer hold the title of Sailor Scout of Venus. However, you will have control of the element, however, the powers which make you the Sailor of Venus, you shall no longer have. Your powers are MINE!" A ball of golden light appears in front of Venus and it fly's into the crystal, and merges with it. "Neptune! You are no longer the queen of Neptune. You shall no longer hold the title of Sailor Scout of Neptune. However, you will have control of your element, however, the powers that make you Sailor Neptune you shall no longer have. Your powers are MINE!" A ball of ocean blue light appears and it fly's to the crystal and merges with the crystal. 

       The Sailor Crystals also appeared and flew to the crystal and merges into the silver crystal, followed by the Sailor Wands, and magical items appeared and Serena, now Serenity captured them and although she hadn't noticed it before, she was floating. She floated back down and looked as new wands appeared for the forsaken sailors. They were all dark and she felt the evil resonating from them all. Darien stepped forward, looking at Serenity, "How can you possibly take my crystal?" Serenity looked at Darien, "Your crystal was a part of mine, it was a gift, and now, I just took what is rightfully, mine." The forsaken ones looked at Serenity with an evil grin, "We shall meet again…my Queen…" Darien then looked at Serenity and then transformed into Prince Endyimon. "Goodbye for now…love…" The forsaken ones and Prince Endyimon disappeared. Serenity changed back into Serena as soon as the crystal went back into its proper place. She felt the power of the other sailor's whose power she had taken as well as the golden crystal's flow through her blood and she fell to the ground on one knee then stood up and she looked at her hair, which she took out of the buns and looked at it, it was silver! She looked at the only scouts still there and said, "Such power!" Just then, the guys arrived. They looked at Serena and then they saw her hair, "What happened, what did we miss?" 17 asked the girls. "Serena just took the powers from the other sailors, now called the Forsaken Ones. She just absorbed their powers into her crystal. She also absorbed the golden crystal. She was just in shock from all that power that her body was not used to. It changed her hair into silver." Rei said the guys. "You guys ready to go home?" Serena asked them, acting as if nothing was wrong. The guys agreed, seeing as though nothing was wrong. They flew home to the home of Goku and his family. 

     Serena turned to her friends and fellow Sailors, the only ones left. "Girls, I have a plan on making some new sailors." The others looked at Serena. "How? Who would you bestow such power? We were born with the power, after all." Lita said for the rest of the girls. Serena nodded, "Yes, you are right, but, the powers for whom I have chosen are perfect for each person. I promise this, they will be perfect for the power. I even sense some new sailors that have yet to discover their true power as a sailor yet. Just trust me you guys." Serena responded with a smile. The other girls nodded, she was their leader, and they trusted her decisions on these things to the fullest. Serena walked into the main room where everyone was, Serena stood in the middle with the other sailors in formation behind her. Serena nodded to the others and they nodded back at her. "Destiny CrystalStarlight Power!" Kaylie transformed into Sailor Destiny. She reached her hand out and said, "Star Scythe." A scythe appeared in her hand. "Mars Crystal Power!" Rei then transformed into Sailor Mars. "Jupiter Crystal Power!" Lita then transformed into Sailor Jupiter. "Uranus Planet Power!" Amara then transformed into Sailor Uranus. She then reached out her hand and her sword appeared in it. "Saturn Planet Power!" Hotaru then transformed into Sailor Saturn, and she reached her arm out and her scythe appeared in her hand. Suna came downstairs and stood in formation. "Dreamer CrystalStarlight Power!" Suna transformed into Sailor Dreamer and she put her arm out and said, "Dream Staff." A long staff appeared in her hand. Serena then transformed last, she transformed into Princess Serenity. "Chichi, Bulma, 18. Can you please come here." The three women came to her. "Yes, Princess Serenity?" Chichi asked for the other girls. 

     Serenity smiled at them, "Tell me, how would you like to become one of us, a Sailor Scout?" They nodded, "We would like that, Princess." Serenity smiled at them, "Bulma please step forward and stand before me." Bulma took a step up in front of the three women. "Bulma, because you are smart, and pretty much a genius, I give you the element ice. You will be Sailor Mercury, the smart thinker and the queen of Mercury. You will be equipped with a small compact computer and a scanner, you will get the compact computer now and your transformation item." Serena gave Bulma the compact computer and the Mercury wand and when she gave it to Bulma she touched Bulma's head and the Mercury symbol blazed to life on her forehead. Serenity nodded at Bulma and she took a step back into her place. "Chichi please step forward and stand before me." Chichi, took a step up and stood in front of Serenity. "Chichi, you are like the waters, calm and then wavy and yet dangerous, and yet and all the same, calm and serene. Therefore, I grant you the powers of Sailor Neptune, your element is water. You have a mirror, that when used correctly can peer into the soul of anyone and be able to show who you really are, and also can be used as a weapon. You are also the queen of Neptune." Serenity handed Chichi the wand and the mirror. She put her hand on Chichi's forehead and the Neptune symbol shine on her forehead. She nodded at Chichi and she stepped back. "18. Please, step forward." 18 stepped forward and looked at Serenity. "18, you are strong, a leader, you are third in command, after myself and Destiny. You are now Sailor Venus and your element is love and beauty. You are also the queen of Venus. Although Venus has yet to discover her weapon, she has many attacks that are very useful in battle." Serenity gave 18 the wand and put her hand on her forehead and the symbol of Venus blazed to life on her forehead. She nodded and looked at the new scouts of Mercury, Neptune and Venus. "Okay, girls, you know what to do!" They nodded and they raised their wand into the sky and they yelled, "Mercury/Venus/Neptune…Crystal/Crystal/Planet…Power!!" The three women transformed into the scouts of Ice, Water, and Love/Beauty. They stood in position where they were always meant to stand, they just knew, they didn't know how they knew where to stand, they just…did. 

      Serenity then looked at everyone else and said, "Bra, Pan, Marron!" The three girls walked up and stood side by side in front of Serenity. Serenity smiled at the girls. "How would you three like to become scouts too?" The three girls nodded in agreement that they would love to become scouts. Serenity smiled at them and then nodded, she called out to the first person, "Bra, you are Sailor Sun. I will reveal to you your powers. This was always within you, it was just waiting to be awakened." Serenity touched her forehead and the symbol for Sailor Sun appeared on her forehead and before her appeared a wand that was bright yellow with a sun on top. She grabbed it and then she looked at Serenity with a smile, and Serenity smiled back at her. "Marron, you are Sailor EmeraldFire. You know your powers." Serenity touched her forehead and the symbol for Sailor EmeraldFire appeared on her forehead, and an emerald colored wand appeared, and on top of the wand was a small emerald with what looked like fire on the inside. Marron smiled at Serenity and she smiled back. "Pan, you are Sailor Earth, I don't think that I need to tell you that you are also the princess of Earth. I tell you this because other than the fact that you are naturally gifted with this scout power, I give you the powers of the earth, the powers that the Prince Endyimon used to have. You should know your powers." Serenity touched Pan's forehead and it blazed with the Earth's symbol. A necklace appeared and she put it around her neck. Serenity then touched that necklace and she smiled at Pan. Pan smiled back and then Serenity looked at the new Sailors. "Cool!" The three girls say. 

Trunks looked at Serenity, "Does this mean that I'm now Mercurian?" Serenity nodded, "Yup!" Serenity turned to Gohan and Goten, "You two are also Neptunian." The boys nodded in understanding. 

        Bulma turned to Vegita and smirked, "So, what do you think of me now?" Vegita smirked at Bulma, "Onna! From what I remember, Mercury was one of the weakest! HA!" Serenity then smirked at Vegita just as he started laughing at Bulma, "Actually, Mercury has gotten stronger, a lot stronger as a matter of fact." Bulma smirked at Vegita's shocked looked. "Anway! Since the newest sailors have yet to fight in our way or any other, we shall train them, as sailors, and then, we'll come back, and then, they'll learn your ways. But, they have to learn our ways first, it's crucial in the way that we fight." Serenity said as the others nodded in agreement. The newest scouts nodded in agreement, they were all excited too. "Well, what about your training?" Gohan asked the girls. "We'll just train with each other, and if we don't get a least a little better, then, we'll give you guys the other planets that have yet to be discovered who need their Kings or Queens. Cool?" Serenity asked them. The guys thought for a second and then Goku spoke up, "Okay, it's agreed." The girls nodded at them. 

     Serenity turned to the other girls who were still in scout form and grinned at the new girls who were information, "Girls, we are gonna show you how sailors teleport. Destiny, Dreamer, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, and Saturn, you know what to do!" They nodded and formed a circle around the new sailors, they called upon their powers, saying their transformation phrase, and then they glowed, Serena pink, Kaylie navy blue tinged with silver, Suna lavender, Rei red, Lita green, Amara beige, and Saturn dark purple. "Sailor TELEPORT!" They glowed brightly and then teleported themselves and the new sailors to the Time Gates where Pluto asked them their reason of why they are here. They then proceeded to tell Pluto of all the happenings until then. She nodded and teleported them to a secluded place in the world on an island that has yet to be discovered.

       Sailor Moon turned to the new sailors and then grinned, "Okay, sailors Mercury, Neptune, Venus, EmeraldFire, Earth, and Sun. Are you ready to start training? Sailor Scout Style?" The new sailors grinned at the girls, "Yea!" They yelled. Mars then stepped up and stood next to Moon, "Okay, then. This will be the order of which you guys will train. Bulma, 18, and Chichi, you guys will train with Sailors Moon and Uranus. Bra and Marron, you two will train with Jupiter and Saturn. Pan you will train with me. And finally, Suna, you will train with Destiny and her best friend. I say this because the same day that you came into your powers, you died. So, you too will be trained." States Mars to the girls. They nodded and split up into their groups.


End file.
